Avalanchepaw's Past
This story includes characters from the Roleplay Page For Windclan and made-up characters. --Avalanchestrike 18:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Prologue The cold winter wind blew as WindClan warrior, Icebreeze, led her patrol to find some food for their clan. She shook the snow out her fur out as they went uphill. "Where are were are we going?" Mudsplash hissed. "We're going up to the mountains to look for prey." Nightstorm hissed. As they grew near to the mountains, a loud rumbling shook the ground. "Avalanche!" Icebreeze yowled as her patrol took cover. The rumbling passed without touching them. Icebreeze and Mudsplash looked up at the snow. "That was close," Cloudpetal hissed, her soft white pelt was ruffled up against the cold. "Yeah, I know," Icebreeze meowed "Let's go back-" Icebreeze paused and looked at the snow. "Is that a kit?!" She meowed, her eyes wide. She saw a tiny white kit with pale brown tabby patches lying face down on the snow. She padded up and looked at it. The kit has a scar on its left eye. "Poor little kit." Cloudpetal murmured as she padded up and lifted the kit by the scruff. "Who would abandon a little kit?" Mudsplash spat. "Let's take it back to camp." Icebreeze said. Cloudpetal carried the kit down the mountain. Icebreeze paused the patrol. "Lets give the kit to Breezefang," She said "She lost Blizzardkit to hunger so she'll be happy to raise another kit!" Mudsplash and Nightstorm noded in agreement. As they entered camp, WindClan leader, Spottedstar, ran to the patrol. "Did you find any-" She stopped and stared at the tiny kit in Cloudpetal's jaws. "Where did you find that kit?" She hissed. "We found it after an avalanche and it was abandoned by its mother." Cloudpetal meowed, the kit still in her jaws. Spottedstar flicked her tail. "Take it to Fireheart." was all that Spottedstar said. Cloudpetal carried the kit to Fireheart, who was standing outside his den. "The kit has a deep scar on it's left eye," He meowed "but it will heal well. The kit is unconscious and its eyes has not opened yet. However, it's not dead. Take it to Breezefang." Icebreeze picked up the kit and headed for the nursery. She saw, though the dim light, the tortoiseshell queen nursing her two remaining kits. Breezefang looked up, her eyes shining in hope. "Who is that?" Breezefang said, her green gaze on the kit "It has a pretty, long pelt." "This kit is what we found in the mountain." Icebreeze meowed as she set it down next to Breezefang's other two kits. "What is it's name?" Breezefang purred, already fond of the tiny white and tabby kit. "It's name is Avalanchekit," Chapter 1 I opened my eyes for the first time. I saw nothing but darkness. I turned to my mother, Breezefang. "Breezefang," I squeaked. "Are my eyes open?" She let out a purr. "Yes, Avalanchekit," She purred. "You have pretty, blue-green eyes." I was confused. If my eyes are open, why can't I see? I thought. "But I can't see anything." I said. She stopped grooming my brother, Dogkit. "What?" "I can't see, but my eyes are open." I squeaked. I heard Breezefang moan. I felt her tail tip on my flank. "Then, You're blind Avalanchekit." She said at last, sighing. I'm Blind! I thought But what about me??? I wanted to be known as the greatest leader, named Avalanchestar!. I crawled to her side as she began to lick me clean. I almost drifted to sleep, when I heard my brothers, Dogkit and Grasskit sneak up on me. "Let's sneak up on her." Dogkit whispered to Grasskit. "I don't think so, Dogkit," Grasskit whispered back to him. "I think she is awake." I jumped up, pretending to be angry. I heard both of them let out a squeal of surprise. "You thought that I was asleep, right?" I hissed. "Breezefang," Dogkit said. "Avalanchekit scared us." "Avalanchekit," Breezefang began "That was not nice. Say sorry to your brothers." "But they started it," I pointed out. I knew she was serious. "Sorry," I muttered. "Breezefang, don't be so hard on Avalanchekit." Crystalsky said, her kit, Gustkit was asleep. "I know, but I'm a little concerned about Avalanchekit," Breezefang said. "She's blind and I wanted her to be a great warrior like Falconslash." She sighed. Category:Avalanchestrike's Pages Category:Fanfictions